Khan Karkass
Khan Karkass is a star Gobbowl player introduced in Dofus Book I: Julith, and Joris Jurgen's idol. The movie's website describes him as the best player of his time, in peak physical condition and slightly self-important. The movie's teaser trailers show him adventuring alongside Joris and Bakara, whom he seems to have taken a particular interest in. Plot Khan is first seen recruiting players for his team at the Bonta Stadium, making an entrance grand enough to have undergarments thrown at him. He is extremely pompous and mean to his manager, but has enough knowledge of Gobbowl to evaluate the candidates beyond appearance. Joris shows up to have his gobball signed, but delivers a ridiculously powerful throw that amazes Khan. Khan sees this as an opportunity and decides to recruit Joris after none of the candidates manage to take his gobball. Just as Khan prepares to have paperwork done, Kerubim comes to collect Joris with Bakara, whom Khan instantly becomes enamored with. He races after Bakara only to lose track of her. Khan later accompanies Joris home hoping that Kerubim can tell him where Bakara lives. To his joy, Bakara is at Joris's house, saving him the trouble of finding her. He tries to talk to her, only to be shut inside a cupboard as Julith invades and fights Kerubim. As Bakara tries to get Lilotte to escape Julith by offering her hand, Khan jumps out and grabs it, pulling them both in the Ecaflip portal. The majority of the movie from that point forward has Khan treating Joris with respect but not paying attention to the details of his sudden adventure; his only goal is to get Bakara to love him. It almost works, but something always happens to bring Bakara "back to her senses" (she thinks a relationship with him would be foolish). When she rejects Khan again and sends him flying into a tree, Khan admits that Bakara is the one girl he truly cared for before abandoning the party for the Gobbowl game being held that night. Khan gets his just desserts when he finds that his manager Guy and a fan named Marcine collaborated to ruin his reputation. They accomplish this by switching the bodies of Khan and Marcine so that Marcine can freely make Khan look like an even bigger idiot while the real Khan gets kicked out of the stadium. He later teams up with Lilotte to assist Joris in stopping Julith's plans. During the battle for the Ebony Dofus in the stadium, Marcine sacrifices himself to save Khan, with Khan lamenting thatvhe would make a great passer. Bakara also sacrifices herself to save Khan, promising him a date. This akes Khan angry and he manages to deal quite a bit of damage to the enemy side before losing his life as well. In a post-credits scene taking place after everyone killed in the stadium had been revived, Khan is taking a shower when Marcine comes to claim what he thinks is a shoo-in position on his team. Khan bluntly rejects him saying that he said what he said to be nice because he thought everyone would die. Marcine runs off cursing Khan when a Tofu comes by to deliver a message from Bakara. The message is a cancellation of the date Bakara promised formthe exact same reason Khan rejected Marcine, givng Khan what he deserved yet again. Trivia In WAKFU 1: The Quest for the Six Eliatrope Dofus, Joris gives Yugo a fishing rod for his birthday. He says it belonged to a good friend, and Khan's name is seen engraved into the rod. Category:Iops